Not Another College AU
by ChocolateWisdom394
Summary: Elsa and Anna are off to University, where they run into troubles due to Elsa's powers, Anna's naive nature, and things as petty and complicated as romance. From solitary confinement to slightly-less solitary confinement, this AU fic follows Elsa through her first (and possibly only) semester at University. (Jelsa/Kristanna/Hans x Anna)


"Please, Father. Please trust me enough to allow me to do this." I plead, my blue eyes starring up at my Father, though it is of no use- His own eyes are closed, and his index fingers are lightly massaging his temples as he ponders over my request. "Father... Please." I mutter again, scurrying backwards as he barks out a "HUSH!" I know I should not be so belligerent, but I need this. I need this more than I have needed anything.

He sighs, his eyes flashing open. "Elsa, I am concerned you will give yourself away. They will find out who and what you are, and they will not accept it."

"They will not find out, Father. I-I can handle it now. For the most part. So long as I come straight back to my room, no one will ever be able to figure it out. No one would even suspect it." I rebute, having to keep myself from reaching out to him and shaking him until he agrees. As well I keeping my emotions very much in check. Should I have an... Episode right now, Father would never agree to my wish.

And what is that wish? It is simple and likely going to get me killed, but it is something I have dreamt about since I was a young girl.

I want to attend University, and get a degree in Creative Writing.

"One semester, Elsa. I will give you one semester. If you step one toe out of line in the time, you will be brought back here, and that will be the end of it. Do you understand?"

I smile, nearly throwing myself at him and wrapping him in a hug. Of course I cannot do such a thing. I cannot touch anyone, not even my Father. "I understand. Thank you, Father." I smile, and he nods, looking entirely displeased with his decision.

"There is, however, one condition."

"Wha-What?"

"Your sister must go with you."

I open my mouth to protest, then close it again, nodding. I understand why he would want Anna there to keep an eye on me, but his logic only makes it all the more infuriating. I am, afterall, the older sister. I should be keeping an eye on her.

Although it will be nice to have her around. I do not plan on making friends, so having someone to talk to will be nice. Especially considering she knows about my... Sorcery now. One slip up on my part, though she thought the entire thing was "amazing".

My Father nods once more, before excusing himself from the room, after telling me he will tell Anna the news and that I should start packing. After he closes the door, I allow myself to smile, and a thin layer of ice slicks over the ground on which I stand.

* * *

I knew I was going to be nervous on my first day of school, but I had not intended to be quite so out of my mind with worry. I was questioning everything, convincing myself I had made a horrid mistake and refusing to come outside my dorm room when Anna repeatedly called my name. "Come /on/, Elsa! You only have one class today, you'll be FINE!" She chortled, pounding on my door with a surprising amount of force.

She was correct, of course, but I was none too keen on leaving the safety of my dorm room. The previous day I had arrive a little after noon, and had spent several hours decorating the place to my liking.

My bed was adorned with silver and light blue sheets, and a white comforter with dark blue snowflakes swirling on it. Fitting, to say the least.

My window was covered by a thick, black curtain that let as little in as it did out, ergo leaving my room constantly shrouded in darkness. Though I had a few fun lights to add a bit of a light to the room- For example the icesicle string lights wrapped above my window and the floor lamp that had various coloured bulbs in it.

There was also a deep purple shag carpet, a bookshelf filled of my favorite reads, and a few other knick knacks casually strewn about. It was nothing fancy, but I quite liked it, and seeing as I did not have a roommate, my opinion was the only one that mattered.

"ELSA! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Anna shouted, her fist rapping against the door a few more times. i swallowed the rising lump in my throat and grabbed my bag, tossing it over my shoulder and taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, Anna. I am coming!" I call out, grabbing my key and phone from my desk and rushing out in the hallway, smiling embarassedly as Anna scowls at me.

The scowl fades quickly, however. She is a surprised as I am that I decided to come outside. It is sad, but it is true. However I think she may be more surprised by the fact that I have done my hair into a braided bun and put on a bit of light make-up.

Or at least, I am surprised she has taken the time to do such things. Her orange hair is tied into two braids that fall to her chest and are secured with ribbon, and she is wearing light make-up that appears so naturally on her it may not be make-up at all. On top of that she is wearing jeans with a green tanktop that billows out around her waist. Paired with the brown ankle boots she is wearing, she looks cute. Like a girl someone would ask to join the soccer team, or maybe ask out on a date...

And then there is me. Instead of sporting flowy tops and skinny jeans, I am wearing a plain black t-shirt and loose fitting cargo pants with black combat boots. I look like the kind of girl you would avoid talking to because she must be some sort of odd... But hey, that is exactly the kind of impression I need to make.

"Are you ready?" I ask, before Anna has a chance to get passed the make-up and comment on the clothing. She just nods, her braids bobbing slightly, and we head towards the building known as "The Science Center", where I will have my only class of the day- Anatomy.

* * *

**Author's Note- Sorry for any grammar mistakes, my spell check and such is currently out of commission and I just don't have the time to review everything that old fashioned way... ;) I have been reading a lot of college AU's of the Jelsa pairing lately, and quite like them. However I dislike that in most of them Elsa and Jack do not have their powers, seeing as their powers are a big part of their character. Anywho, I decided to try my hand at one. The summary for this isn't very good, but I do plan on adding some Hans drama and perhaps some sort of Pitch character into the fray to make things complicated yet interesting. Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Follows/Favorites LOVED! **


End file.
